Game apparatus using two cues between which a ball is rolled are well known.
The main object of this invention is to provide a game apparatus of this type that is more exciting, more interesting, involves score keeping, flashing displays in case of misses, requires considerable dexterity, rests on a table, is simple and inexpensive to construct, and that is relatively light in weight.